survivorfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Predefinição:Ep
} |0101=The Marooning |0102=The Generation Gap |0103=Quest for Food |0104=Too Little, Too Late? |0105=Pulling Your Own Weight |0106=Udder Revenge |0107=The Merger |0108=Thy Name Is Duplicity |0109=Old and New Bonds |0110=Crack in the Alliance |0111=Long Hard Days |0112=Death of an Alliance |0113=The Final Four |0201=Stranded |0202=Suspicion |0203=Trust No One |0204=The Killing Fields |0205=The Gloves Come Off |0206=Trial by Fire |0207=The Merge |0208=Friends? |0209=The First 24 Days |0210=Honeymoon or Not? |0211=Let's Make a Deal |0212=No Longer Just a Game |0213=Enough Is Enough |0214=The Final Four |0215=The Most Deserving |0301=Question of Trust |0302=Who's Zooming Whom? |0303=The Gods Are Angry |0304=The Young and Untrusted |0305=The Twist |0306=I'd Never Do It to You |0307=Will There Be a Feast Tonight? |0308=The First 21 Days |0309=Smoking Out the Snake |0310=Dinner, Movie and a Betrayal |0311=We Are Family |0312=The Big Adventure |0313=Truth Be Told |0314=The Final Four: No Regrets |0401=Back to the Beach |0402=Nacho Momma |0403=No Pain, No Gain |0404=The Winds Twist |0405=The End of Innocence |0406=The Underdogs |0407=True Lies |0408=Jury's Out |0409=Look Closer: The First 24 Days |0410=Two Peas in a Pod |0411=The Princess |0412=Marquesan Vacation |0413=A Tale of Two Cities |0414=The Sole Survivor |0501=The Importance of Being Eldest |0502=The Great Divide |0503=Family Values |0504=Gender Bender |0505=The Ocean's Surprise |0506=The Power of One |0507=Assumptions |0508=Sleeping with the Enemy |0509=Desperate Measures |0510=While the Cats Are Away |0511=The First 30 Days |0512=A Big Surprise... and Another |0513=The Tides Are Turning |0514=Slip through Your Fingers |0601=Boys vs Girls |0602=Storms |0603=Girl Power |0604=Trapped |0605=Pick-Up Sticks |0606=More than Meats the Eye |0607=Girls Gone Wilder |0608=Sleeping with the Enemy |0609=The Chain |0610=The First 27 Days |0611=Q and A |0612=Sour Grapes |0613=The Amazon Heats Up |0614=And then There Were Four |0701=Beg, Barter, Steal |0702=To Quit or Not to Quit |0703=United We Stand, Divided We...? |0704=Pick a Castaway... Any Castaway |0705=Everyone's Hero |0706=Me and My Snake |0707=What the...? (Part 1) |0708=What the...? (Part 2) |0709=Shocking! Simply Shocking! |0710=Swimming with Sharks |0711=The Great Lie |0712=Would You Be My Brutus Today? |0713=Mutiny |0714=Flames and Endurance |0801=They're Back! |0802=Panicked, Desperate, Thirsty as Hell |0803=Shark Attack |0804=Wipe Out! |0805=I've Been Bamboozled! |0806=Outraged |0807=Sorry... I Blew It |0808=Pick a Tribemate |0809=A Closer Look |0810=Mad Scramble and Broken Hearts |0811=Anger, Tears and Chaos |0812=A Thoughtful Gesture or a Deceptive Plan |0813=Stupid People, Stupid, Stupid People |0814=A Chapera Surprise |0815=The Instigator |0816=The Sole Surviving All-Star |0901=They Came at Us with Spears! |0902=Burly Girls, Bowheads, Young Studs, and the Old Bunch |0903=Double Tribal, Double Trouble |0904=Now That's a Reward! |0905=Earthquakes and Shake-Ups! |0906=Hog Tied |0907=Anger, Threats, Tears... and Coffee |0908=Now the Battle Really Begins |0909=Gender Wars... It's Getting Ugly |0910=Culture Shock and Violent Storms |0911=Surprise and... Surprise Again! |0912=Now Who's in Charge Here?! |0913=Eruption of Volcanic Magnitude |0914=Spirits and the Final Four |1001=This Has Never Happened Before! |1002=Love Is in the Air, Rats Are Everywhere |1003=Dangerous Creatures and Horrible Setbacks |1004=Sumo at Sea |1005=The Best and Worst Reward Ever |1006=Jellyfish 'n Chips |1007=The Great White Shark Hunter |1008=Neanderthal Man |1009=I Will Not Give Up |1010=Exile Island |1011=I'll Show You How Threatening I Am |1012=We'll Make You Pay |1013=It Could All Backfire |1014=The Ultimate Shock |1101=Big Trek, Big Trouble, Big Surprise |1102=Man Down |1103=The Brave May Not Live Long, but the Cautious Don't Live at All |1104=To Betray or Not to Betray |1105=Crocs, Cowboys and City Slickers |1106=Big Ball, Big Mouth, Big Trouble |1107=Surprise Enemy Visit |1108=The Hidden Immunity Idol |1109=Secrets and Lies and an Idol Surprise |1110=Eating and Sleeping with the Enemy |1111=Everything Is Personal |1112=Price for Immunity |1113=Big Win, Big Decision, Big Mistake? |1114=Thunder Storms and Sacrifice |1201=The First Exile |1202=Breakdown |1203=Crazy Fights, Snake Dinners |1204=Starvation and Lunacy |1205=For Cod's Sake |1206=Salvation and Desertion |1207=A Closer Look |1208=An Emerging Plan |1209=The Power of the Idol |1210=Fight for Your Life or Eat |1211=Medical Emergency |1212=Perilous Scramble |1213=Bamboozled |1214=Call the Whambulence! |1215=The Final Showdown |1301=I Can Forgive Her but I Don't Have to Because She Screwed with My Chickens |1302=Dire Strengths and Dead Weight |1303=Flirting and Frustration |1304=Ruling the Roost |1305=Don't Cry Over Spilled Octopus |1306=Plan Voodoo |1307=A Closer Look |1308=Why Aren't You Swimming?! |1309=Mutiny |1310=People That You Like Want to See You Suffer |1311=Why Would You Trust Me? |1312=You're a Rat... |1313=Arranging a Hit |1314=I Have the Advantage... for Once |1315=This Tribe Will Self-Destruct in 5, 4, 3... |1401=Something Cruel Is About to Happen... Real Soon |1402=Snakes Are Misunderstood... We Have an Understanding Now |1403=This Is Not Survival... It's a Thrival |1404=Let's Just Call Jeff on the Jeff Phone |1405=Love Many, Trust Few, Do Wrong to None |1406=I've Got Strength Now to Carry the Flag |1407=An Evil Thought |1408=So You Think You Can Meke? |1409=Are We Gonna Live on Exile Island?! |1410=It's a Turtle?! |1411=Blackmail or Betrayal |1412=A Smile, Velvet Gloves and a Dagger in My Pocket |1413=I Wanna See If I Can Make a Deal |1414=You've Got That Puzzled Look |1501=A Chicken's a Little Bit Smarter |1502=My Mom Is Going to Kill Me! |1503=I Lost Two Hands and Possibly a Shoulder |1504=Ride the Workhorse Till the Tail Falls Off |1505=Love Is in the Air |1506=That's Love, Baby! It Makes You Strong! |1507=I'm Not as Dumb as I Look |1508=High School Friend Contest |1509=Just Don't Eat the Apple |1510=It's Been Real and It's Been Fun |1511=Ready to Bite the Apple |1512=Going for the Oscar |1513=Hello, I'm Still a Person |1514=A Slippery Little Sucker |1601=You Guys Are Dumber than You Look |1602=The Sounds of Jungle Love |1603=I Should Be Carried on the Chariot-Type Thing! |1604=That's Baked, Barbecued and Fried! |1605=He's a Ball of Goo! |1606=It Hit Everyone Pretty Hard |1607=Like a Wide-Eyed Kid in the Candy Store |1608=A Lost Puppy Dog |1609=I'm in Such a Hot Pickle! |1610=I Promise... |1611=I'm Ruthless... and Have a Smile on My Face |1612=I'm Gonna Fix Her! |1613=If It Smells Like a Rat, Give It Cheese |1614=Stir the Pot! |1701=Want to See the Elephant Dung? (Part 1) |1702=Want to See the Elephant Dung? (Part 2) |1703=She Obviously Is Post-Op! |1704=It Was Like Christmas Morning! |1705=This Camp Is Cursed |1706=He's a Snake, but He's My Snake |1707=It All Depends on the Pin-Up Girl |1708=Apple in the Garden of Eden |1709=The Brains Behind Everything |1710=Nothing Tastes Better than Five Hundred Dollars |1711=I Was Put on the Planet for This Show |1712=The Good Things in Life Aren't Easy |1713=The Good Guys Should Win in the End |1714=Say Goodbye to Gabon |1801=Let's Get Rid of the Weak Players Before We Even Start |1802=The Poison Apple Needs to Go |1803=Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This |1804=The Strongest Man Alive |1805=You're Going to Want That Tooth |1806=The First 15 Days |1807=One of Those 'Coach Moments' |1808=The Dragon Slayer |1809=The Biggest Fraud in the Game |1810=It's Funny When People Cry |1811=They Both Went Bananas |1812=The Ultimate Sacrifice |1813=The Martyr Approach |1814=I Trust You but I Trust Me More |1901=The Puppet Master |1902=Taking Candy from a Baby |1903=It's Called a Russell Seed |1904=Hungry for a Win |1905=Walking on Thin Ice |1906=This Is the Man Test |1907=Houdini Magic |1908=All Hell Breaks Loose |1909=Tastes Like Chicken |1910=The Day of Reckoning |1911=The First 27 Days |1912=Off with Their Heads! |1913=Damage Control |1914=Two Brains Are Better than One |1915=This Game Ain't Over |2001=Slay Everyone, Trust No One |2002=It's Getting the Best of Me |2003=That Girl Is Like a Virus |2004=Tonight, We Make Our Move |2005=Knights of the Round Table |2006=Banana Etiquette |2007=I'm Not a Good Villain |2008=Expectations |2009=Survivor History |2010=Going Down in Flames |2011=Jumping Ship |2012=A Sinking Ship |2013=Loose Lips Sink Ships |2014=Anything Could Happen |2101=Young at Heart |2102=Fatigue Makes Cowards of Us All |2103=Glitter in Their Eyes |2104=Pulling the Trigger |2105=Turf Wars |2106=Worst Case Scenario |2107=What Goes Around, Comes Around |2108=Company Will Be Arriving Soon |2109=Running the Camp |2110=Stuck in the Middle |2111=We Did It Guys |2112=You Started, You're Finishing |2113=Not Sure Where I Stand |2114=This Is Going to Hurt |2115=What About Me? |2201=You're Looking at the New Leader of Your Tribe |2202=You Own My Vote |2203=Keep Hope Alive |2204=Don't You Work for Me? |2205=We Hate Our Tribe |2206=Their Red-Headed Stepchild |2207=It Don't Take a Smart One |2208=This Game Respects Big Moves |2209=The Buddy System |2210=Rice Wars |2211=A Mystery Package |2212=You Mangled My Nets |2213=Too Close for Comfort |2214=Seems Like a No Brainer |2301=I Need Redemption |2302=He Has Demons |2303=Reap What You Sow |2304=Survivalism |2305=Taste the Victory |2306=Free Agent |2307=Trojan Horse |2308=Double Agent |2309=Cut Throat |2310=Running the Show |2311=A Closer Look |2312=Cult Like |2313=Ticking Time Bomb |2314=Then There Were Five |2315=Loyalties Will Be Broken |2401=Two Tribes, One Camp, No Rules |2402=Total Dysfunction |2403=One World Is Out the Window |2404=Bum-Puzzled |2405=A Bunch of Idiots |2406=Thanks for the Souvenir |2407=The Beauty in a Merge |2408=Just Annihilate Them |2409=Go Out with a Bang |2410=I'm No Dummy |2411=Never Say Die |2412=It's Gonna Be Chaos |2413=It's Human Nature |2414=Perception Is Not Always Reality |2501=Survivor Smacked Me in the Chops |2502=Don't Be Blinded by the Headlights |2503=This Isn't a 'We' Game |2504=Create a Little Chaos |2505=Got My Swag Back |2506=Down and Dirty |2507=Not the Only Actor on This Island |2508=Dead Man Walking |2509=Little Miss Perfect |2510=Whiners Are Wieners |2511=Hell Hath Frozen Over |2512=Shot into Smithereens |2513=Gouge My Eyes Out |2514=Million Dollar Question |2601=She Annoys Me Greatly |2602=Honey Badger |2603=There's Gonna Be Hell to Pay |2604=Kill or Be Killed |2605=Persona Non Grata |2606=Operation Thunder Dome |2607=Tubby Lunchbox |2608=Blindside Time |2609=Cut Off the Head of the Snake |2610=Zipping Over the Cuckoo's Nest |2611=Come Over to the Dark Side |2612=The Beginning of the End |2613=Don't Say Anything About My Mom |2614=Last Push |2701=Blood Is Thicker than Anything |2702=Rule in Chaos |2703=Opening Pandora's Box |2704=One Armed Dude and Three Moms |2705=The Dead Can Still Talk |2706=One-Man Wrecking Ball |2707=Swoop In for the Kill |2708=Skin of My Teeth |2709=My Brother's Keeper |2710=Big Bad Wolf |2711=Gloves Come Off |2712=Rustle Feathers |2713=Out on a Limb |2714=It's My Night |2801=Hot Girl with a Grudge (Part 1) |2802=Hot Girl with a Grudge (Part 2) |2803=Cops-R-Us |2804=Our Time to Shine |2805=Odd One Out |2806=TBA |2807=TBA |2808=TBA |2809=TBA |2810=TBA |2811=TBA |2812=TBA |2813=TBA |2814=TBA }}